


Surprising

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: "I didn't think Hufflepuffs were supposed to have imaginations."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I can write fluff. Even about wizards. 
> 
> This was written for an all-dialogue challenge, so... yeah. All dialogue.

"Wood?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanted to ask you something. If, er, you don't mind?"

"If it won't take long. That meeting with Madam Hooch went on forever, and I want to get in some extra practice time before dinner."

"Oh. Er. Actually, that's sort of what I wanted to ask you."

"What are you talking about, Diggory?"

"Ah. Well. Stebbins and I were talking, and--well, _do_ you ever think of anything besides Quidditch?"

"Like what? Classes? Sometimes, when Percy's really after me to study."

"No. Not--I meant, things like... girls."

"Oh. No. Now, I really want to--"

"Boys, then?"

"What is this _about_ , Diggory?"

"It's Cedric. And, just--never mind, okay. I shouldn’t have asked. I know better than to listen to Stebbins."

"Anyway, I don't. It's a waste of time."

"You're obviously not thinking the same things I think, then."

"If you're going to keep talking to me, you need to walk faster. I want to get out to the pitch."

"So you don't ever think about--hm. You know after you've been practicing, when you're lying on the grass, just catching your breath and looking up at the clouds?"

"You've been spying on me?"

"No. I've seen you a couple of times when I was walking past. I don't need to spy on you."

"Wouldn't do you much good, anyway."

"Never mind that. But you never think about what it'd be like if there was someone else lying there with you?"

"Who?"

"Whoever you want--it doesn't matter. For the sake of an argument--me?"

"Why would we be practicing together? You're a Seeker, and we're not even on the same team."

"You are missing the point. Use your imagination."

"I didn't think Hufflepuffs were supposed to have imaginations."

"You'd be surprised."

"So, surprise me."

"And if there was someone with you, both of you lying there, and the sun's hot on your face, and the grass has just been cut, so you can smell it, and then he just turns to you, and you think he's about to say something about practice, but he just, um. Kisses you, and--what did you say?"

"I said, surprise me. You've got about two minutes before we're at the pitch.... what are you doing?"

"Surprising you."

"It felt more like kissing me."

"Well. Yes. That was how I was surprising you."

"Ah. Your two minutes are up, you know. I'm going to practice, and I want to do it _without_ any opposing captains watching me."

"Yeah. All right. Look, if you could just not mention this to anyone--"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"Thanks."

"I'll be practicing until right before dinner, and I expect you to stay away from here."

"...Okay."

"After that, though. I'll probably be lying on the grass, catching my breath. And seeing that won't give you any advantage over us. So if you wanted to surprise me--"

"I might."

"Just 'might'?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise otherwise, would it?"


End file.
